Chasing Destiny
by nyczvip
Summary: If Destiny is so close, why can't the Seedlings reach it? Is it far, or harder to obtain? KxL AxC DxM
1. Phase 01 The Story That Ended

**The beginning of a New Beginning**

**First Fan fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

_That's right.......Its all over........Finally....._

_I failed........I couldn't save Flay. But this is the end._

Kira Yamato, still floating in space. Everything hurt. He couldn't move at. There is still something. Something in his helmet, floating. A round object trying to get attendtion.....The ring

_Lacus......._

Her words still echo in his head_." Come back to me." _Kira tried to smile but everyone bone in his body ached. Even his skull. He couldn't take the pain anymore, even the Ultimate coordinator. _Right before you die, you'll expeirence the long pain....._

He'd love to return to his friends, Lacus....... If he can.

There was something infront of Kira, heading toward him. A spark now. Birdee.......Follow by, the damaged Strike Rouge. Kira closed his eyes. "_Perhaps this isn't the end. I'm coming, Lacus."_

"Hang in there Kira, ........." Was what Kira last heard of what Athrun said.

"Ugh"

Kira was twisting and turning in his sleep. He's been asleep for atleast 3 days now, asleep on the Archangel, with Lacus beside him as always. Not a smile on her face, dressed in the dress she always wears while she remains on a warship and her hair in one ponytail.

Still twisting and turning, Kira's eyes flashed opened like a vicious hunter. He opened his eyes for the first time since 3 days ago.

"Kira!!" Lacus yelled as she rosed from her seat beside his bed. A smile came across her face. Kira got up quickly on the bed like he didn't feel any pain in the past 3 days. His quick eyes locked on a gun on the table beside Lacus.

A quick assult, Kira shoved Lacus to the floor and grabbed the gun. With Lacus on the floor, Kira aimed the gun at Lacus. "Kira......?" Lacus asked fearfully. She stared into his eyes.

_Those aren't his normal violet eye color. Instead, his eyes looked very vivid, not normal, in Seed mode......_

"Who are you?!" asked Kira vicously.

At that moment Lacus just remember the moment went the blind man Malchio said that Kira posses a Seed back at Lacus' mansion. 

"Tell me who are you or I'll SHOOT YOU!!" He said once again but more louder and angrier, with his intimidating Seed mode eyes.

To be continued........?


	2. Phase 02 The Nightmare It Takes

Phase 02- The Nightmare It Takes

Author's Note: Glad everyone likes the first Chapter. Ok, now here is the part when its resolved. I'm gonna start from this part, then when they go to Earth which is almost where the rest of the story is soon.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Gundam SEED.

Lacus felt so much fear. She couldn't move or blink. Just staring into Kira's Seed eyes.

This is the totally opposite of Kira Yamato. What do I do?

"I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne." Lacus finally said, still so scared.

"I don't know anything about you, why should I Believe YOU?!?" Kira yelped, twisting his head like what Clotho Buer used to do. For some reason, Kira felt a slight of anger and shot 2 bullets up to the ceiling.

"AHHHH!!" Lacus was so scared that she got up and backed away from Kira. Kira started breathing loudly, as if he was shot. Kira aimed the gun at Lacus again, but it was too late. Sai, Miriallia, and a few Earth Forces workers came busting in the room. They saw Kira with the gun and Lacus scared to death. "K- - -Kira?" asked Sai in a low voice, looking down at Lacus. Everyone stared at Kira Yamato, who was still breathing loudly. His eyes, half closed, and half opened. Finally, He fainted. He fell to the ground.

Kira…….

Where am I? Who is this, Kira felt lost in space, with only one person with him. Lacus. They were floating in space. No mobile suits. No battle armour.

Floating……

Floating toward each other. Stretching out their hand for each other. They were so close to each other. So close. They were about to touch. But NO.

She flew right pass him. Right pass Kira. Kira, looking at where she was heading, ATHRUN!

She chose Athrun, over me? Why is it always Athrun I have to compete against?! Kira suddenly felt anger. Not at Lacus, Not Athrun, Himself. He'd blame himself for everything. Not admiting his feelings in time. Then he heard someone calling his name. "Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira……………."

"Kira"

Kira woke up with pain in his body. He was not in Seed Mode now. He can even tell himself. He looked around. It didn't look like his Archangel Room.

"Kira" spoke Lacus softly, who stood behing the bars.


	3. Phase 03 The Revival of A Hero

**Phase 03- Revival of A Hero **

**Author's Note: Haven't updated in a long time.....Anyway, I finally get a chance so brace yourself! Btw: I'm trying to extend the length of the chapters!**

**Disclamier: Do I own Gundam SEED? Maybe. NO.**

* * *

"Kira!" Lacus yelped, with tears flooding her eyes while smiling. Kira go up from the bed and went to the bars.

"Lacus?" "What's wrong? And where am I?" Strangely, Kira felt relived somehow, out of no where.

"Kira, I thought you would never be the same again. I was so happy you made it through the final battle but then you went......" Lacus weeped while still speaking. She couldn't say what he was. _Like If he was Drunk, no he went up higher than that. SEED._

At that moment, Kira had a flashback at the dream he had. _Don't you remember, Athrun and Lacus were engaged! There is no true eveidence that she really loves me........and yet....._ Kira looked at the ring Lacus gave him while she was still crying.

Lacus looked up after her tears floated away in space. She saw Kira staring at the ring she gave him that was on his index finger right now. "Kira, you aren't going to stay in there all day, are you?" Lacus questioned now with a smile. Kira looked up with a smile as well. Kira watched Lacus as she typed in a password to unlock the door._ Time to put my Coordinator skills to the test._

Lacus finished typing in the Password and opened to rusty jail door. " Its my name?" Kira asked, without moving with a questioned look. _How did he know? Ofcorse! How could have I been so blind. The ultimate coordinator has sharp eyes too........_Lacus smiled at Kira since she was totally speechless.

"Lacus, What's going on? I mean why are you aboard the Archangel instead of the Eternity?(NOTE: Eternity is heading back to the plants). Lacus' frown turned upside down as soo as she began to talk. Well, Dearka decided that he wanted to visit Earth while he is not in the army and he made Yzak come along as well. Athrun, has already decided to go to Earth (and then Orb later) along with Cagalli. Since everyone else is going I guess I better com along too. _Though there is still one more reason.....How can I express my feelings toward you......_

Before Kira could respond, they entered the Archangel's bridge. "Kira, Lacus!" spoke Cagalli (reading map) who was right next to Athrun, who was leaning aganst the wall with his arms crossed. Athrun turned to look at Kira. Kira didn't look back. Instead, he stared straight at the floor. Kira looked around the room. "Where is Captain Ramius?" He asked. "She couldn't stop crying over Mu, so she was sent to her room to calm down. "By the way, Mir told me that she had something to ask you two about. Stop by her room!"Cagalli concluded then went straight back to the map as if it was her favorite magazine.

Kira was still staring at the floor though. Thinking about how Liutenant La Flaga didn't deserve to die.....and how he died, sacrificing himself so he could save the Archangel.... Then again kira was thinking about Athrun and Lacus. _They couldn't still be engaged, could they?_ Kira clutched on the ring Lacus gavce him. He kept on asking himself and totally ignored Cagalli. Lacus grabbed Kira by the shoulder and pulled him out the door with her as Kira tried to grab on to something so he could think more. "Come on," Lacus mumbled to herself while dragging him out. She let go her grip once they were out of the door.

"Hey!" Kira said trying to stand on his two feet right now. "You have been day dreaming awfully a lot, haven't you Mr. Yamato?" Lacus asked with a smile. She floated up the hallway. Kira blushed because of calling him "Mr.". He too floated up the hallway, following Lacus., as they made their way to Miriallia's room.

* * *

Cagalli: I'm sure glad Kira's feeling better. The way Lacus was reacting was making even my heart tear into pieces!

Athrun without a smile: yeah......

Cagalli: Athrun?

She floated infront of him to see his face expression which was uneasy.

Athrun: Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my best friend is feeling much better. Athrun fixed up his expression for a second Its just that......he's been acting a bit strange lightly.....not the whole SEED mode thing, but its like if he is strating to hate **_ME_** or something......

Cagalli: Don't worry, Athrun. He's my brother, even if he is the ultimate coordinator. I can beat the crap out of him. wink

She brought up a smile on his face. Once again, they embraced for a hug, follow by a kiss.


	4. Phase 04 A Facinating Trip and A Hit and...

Chasing Destiny: Phase 04: 

**I know that whenever I write, it becomes short. Well, I'm just not used to writing longer.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own GS....**

* * *

Cagalli finally put down the map and floated toward the exit of the bridge. "Where you going?" asked Athrun who was just daydreaming a minute ago. "Where going to land on Earth in 5 hours. I'm going to go freshen up."

Athrun smiled. _The princess of Orb knows how to stay clean."_wait up! I don't want to feel dirty either when we reach Earth." Athrun responded, following Cagalli.

_What is he doing? He sounds like as if he is following me to the women's room......_

"Lacus here"She spoke as she opened the door to Miriallia's room. She turned to see Kira floating next to her. _I feel so relieved that Kira is finally back to normal._

They entered the room to find that the room was pitch dark. Really dark when the door automatically closed behind them. Kira flickered the light switch that lead to a big shocking surprise. Kira and Lacus both looked at Dearka sleeping peacefully on the bed with Miriallia on _top_ of him. Dearka was in his white undershirt and Miriallia was back in her civilian clothing.

"Oh my......" Kira muttered. Finally, Dearka's eyes opened slowly. When he saw Kira and Lacus he was about to flip! His sudden move woke Miriallia who was sleeping on his chest.

"Ahhh!" Miriallia screamed and continued to. Dearka covered her mouth to stop the screaming then let her breath again. "Kira, Lacus no one else has to know about this, keep this a secret" Kira and Lacus' face both turned slightly red. "Sure, no problem" Kira responded nervously. Lacus nodded.

"If you will excuse us –"Miriallia said, getting up. Kira grabbed Lacus by the wrist to drag her out of the room. She was still stunned by what she just experienced.

Kira signed his relief. Shook his head to release the sweat that was on his head since they entered the room. He looked up to see Cagalli floating toward him from the Mess hall.

"Hey, I heard a loud scream coming from here....What happened?" The Orb Princess asked. Kira was totally speechless.

"Something that I think we should not talk about. I don't think a some people would like is to tell anyone else." Lacus said softly. Cagalli shrugged. "well see ya" "By the way," Cagalli whispered in Lacus' ear. "Athrun has been tailing me. Do me favor, don't tell me you saw me here...." She floated away, turned back and asked "ok?". Lacus gave her a wink. Cagalli continued to float down the hallway.

Lacus turned to Kira who seemed to be curious about what Cagalli had said to Lacus. He gave her a questioned look. Lacus smiled back and rang Miriallia's doorbell again.

"Are you 2 ready yet?" Lacus asked. "yes, you can come in" Miriallia answered. "Wait NOT YET!" Dearka screamed whiled the door was half way opened. Dearka had tripped on that long cellphone wire. He got up and noticed Kira and Lacus.

"Want us to wait....again?" Kira asked unpatiently. Lacus gigled. "No, its okay I'm fine. He grabbed his red coat of the chair and put it over his undershirt.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask about, Miriallia?" Kira asked. "Oh yeah right," Miriallia said, who Kira and Lacus just noticed. She was standing infront of the desk in the corner, looking at something.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to join Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, and me on our vacation." She asked as she looked up to Kira who seemed okay now. She didn't want to bring up the topic.

Kira looked at Lacus who seemed as if she was lost in her own "Haro" land.

"Lacus?" Kira asked. "I would love to come along." Lacus finally respond, looking straight at Miriallia. "Great! But remember, you have to bring a date!" Miriallia teased.

"Huh?" asked Kira confusingly. "Just kidding" Miriallia joked with a smile. "So what is it, are you coming Kira? Or would you rather broaden your own horizons?" Miriallia asked. "What about you're friend, Yzak? Kira asked turning to Dearka.

"He said he is not coming, but I'm gonna make him! Its my responsibility as a friend to help him find a girl friend on Earth. Wouldn't it be great is he did?"Dearka gaged.

Kira looked at Lacus. Lacus once again smiled back. "Well I guess I'm coming." Kira finally said. "and Score 2!" Miriallia shouted. "Alright, we get to go!" Dearka partied. "What do you mean you going, Dearka?" "If you guys didn't comm-----"Dearka was interuppted by Miriallia playfully punching him the ribs. "what?" Lacus turned to Dearka then Miriallia whom seemed like she was keeping a secret.

"Well, you see," as Miriallia began. "We weren't going to go if you two weren't going..." Miriallia said. "Yeah,we ALL know that we can't go on a big trip without our number one couple!" Joked Dearka again who was fishing for revenge after Miriallia.

Kira and Lacus both looked embarrased and confused again. "DEARKA!!" Miriallia seemed really mad for some small reason... and Dearka seemed really scared for a Gundam pilot. "Come down, Miriallia. I know it was a joke." Lacus said calmly and a little depressed.

_A Joke....._

_Right?_

"Naw, it is not that. Dearka promised me that he will keep the truth behind it all.....Now he's going to pay!" Miriallia acted really good by the way. Dearka ran out of the room in panic.......and Miriallia chased after him like a mad evil devil.

While chasing after Dearka around the whole entire ship, Miriallia stoped by the Woman's Restroom. She whispered to Cagalli who was showering. "Its complete!"

.......And continued to chase Dearka......


	5. Phase 05 Lateness and Attitudes

**Chasing Destiny: Phase 05: Lateness/Attitude Cause a Big Tradegy**

**Everyone is Updating there story, why shouldn't I? Its been a while. BTW, I wrote this story because I was inspired by yuugiri. I love her story "The Insatiable Heart". Thanks For All your reviews. I'll try to add more AxC…..**

**Disclaimer: Maybe Santa would give me Gundam SEED……..**

* * *

**CE 73.15(the digits after the "." is the day) 6:30 AM**

Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli walked into their private shuttle. Follow By Mir. They all stood in the middle of the room before sitting down. (there were only 6 seats for passengers. Every Two seats next to each other)

"Where is Dearka and Yzak?"Athrun Questioned turning to Mir."I think Dearka is working on something.......or probably snoozing" She replied."Why do you ask me?"

"We saw _you_ with Dearka last." Lacus reminded her. Who was standing next to a tired Kira.

"Lacus! Don't tell me you turned into Cagalli!" Mir quietly screamed. Lacus gigled. She was about to say more but a tired Cagalli screamed out.

"Can We stop fighting!?" She yelled with her hands in the air. Kira tried to calm her down but he too was tired."Come on now, Cagalli...." Athrun said. Athrun and Cagalli sat down on the front row together.

All of a sudden, Dearka walked in in a cool matter. His hands were in his pocket and his head was looking down as if he was upset. "Hey what to---" Kira was cut off when his eyes saw what Dearka had on. A long black shirt that went up to his knees and had a hood.

"What the hell?!" Athrun questioned silently. He was still in his seat.

"Don't besospinlessZala! Don't you Know that Zaft and Earth will be looking for us?"Dearka questioned. He grinned as if Athrun was totally brainless.

"That's right, they will be searching for us."Stated Yzak, who seemed to finally appear. "Yzak..........Where have you been?" Kira asked who was a bit nervous by staring at the silver hair Pilot's Eyes. Follow by His Dreadful Scar.

"Its Really None of Your Buissness, Yamato, but I was just on My Ladtop."

"Let's Hurry Up and Sit Down, We are Already late 20 Minutes Waiting for you Two!" Mir stated, pointing out Yzak and Dearka.

Miriallia sat behind Cagalli and Athrun's Row. Lacus sat across from Athrun and Cagalli and seemed as if she was waiting for a certain someone to sit next to her.

It was Easy to tell Dearka was waiting for Yzak or Kira to sit down somewhere so that the only seat left to sit in was next to Mir. Dearka Hid himself in his long black hood. The Silver Haired Pilot, however didn't move a bit as if her were staring into his suitcase which probably had his ladtop in it.

"Kira, hurry up and take the seat next to Lacus Already!" Dearka said who broke the moment of silence. He was running out of Patience. Athrun, Miriallia, and even Yzak stared at the nervous Kira.

_I'm not offended. In fact, I'll be Glad To Sit Next To Lacus....._

Kira Made his way to Lacus' Row. Lacus smiled at Kira.

"Lacus, May I sit Here?"

"You Know You Can Kira."

Kira Joyfully sat down next to Lacus.

----ALL PASSENGERS BUCKLE UP YOUR SEATBELTS AND PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF-------

The Speaker was loud but Cagalli was still sleeping. "You Guys Better Hurry Up and Sit Down," Athrun thought that was the only thing that would shut them up.

"HEY! PILOT!" Yzak screamed to the front and banged the door.

_Can't You Shut Up for a few seconds.......do you not see my princess sleeping?_

The irratated Pilot ho was about to happily launch the Private shuttle opened the door. "Yes? What Is It?"

"Doesn't This Tiny Shuttle Have any more Seats?"

The Pilot was warned before that there were some Short-Tempered Civilians aboard this shuttle."We have a seat up here."

Yzak smiled because of the Pilot granting his request. He proudly walked up leaving Dearka looking like a sad loser. However, Dearka wasn't sad at all. Under his hood, he secretly smiled.

Yzak entered the other room."The rest of you better get seated." The Pilot last said. He closed the door.

Dearka walked toward Mir's seat and ofcorse, sat down. Miriallia was too nervous to notice Dearka. Her hands were folded on her lap. She stared at her folded hands.

Dearka finally pulled down his hood, crossed his arms, stared at the ceiling, and started talking to Miriallia."What's Wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong." She responded nervously.

"You seem too nervous. Nervous about flying?" Dearka acted as if he was a expert in flying, which he is from piloting the Buster in space and Earth.

Miriallia looked up at Dearka."I am kind of Nervous."

"You have been with the legged ship—I mean the Archangel for almost a year. Why are you afraid now?"

"Well I guess that when I was aboard the Archangel, Everyone was there.....The Strike........._2 Skygraspers........._

_Kira........Liutenant........._._Tolle......_

"Hmph. Its Pointless crying." Dearka put his arms on his head in a relaxing position.

She can only remember about that old boyfirned of hers........Athrun and I was there too.........I was there! 

Miriallia: _What? I WASN'T GOING TO CRY!!!!!!!!_

The Shuttle started to take off. Miriallia's fear began to grow. The Shuttle started speeding up. She let out a few crys. Dearka put his right arm around her to quiet her down........

_What's This........?_

Lacus stopped staring at the airplane window because the plane was now finished taking off and now flying straight. She looked at Kira with a smile and a worried face at the same time. Kira was using his eyes to communicate with Athrun who was right across from him.

"ZALA! YAMATO! WOULD YOU STOP IT, YOU BOTH LIKE LIKE COMPLETE PHYCOPATHS!" Dearka screamed so loud that probably Yzak can hear them through the metal door. "Shhh! Cagalli is trying to sleep! Besides, Kira and Athrun are making any noise that would bother you." Mir whispered.

**Dearka was Instant Messaging on his Celluar Phone.**

**Yzak: I can Hear You From Over Here, WTH are you screaming about?!**

**Dearka: Nothing Much, Just Kira and Athrun acting like Mental idiots, that's all.**

**Yzak: They ALWAYS are!**

**Dearka: I Love Your Icon......lol Duel Killing Strike....... :-D**

**Yzak: I could have get it in a Bloodier Version but I thought It might be too sad for Yamato….besides, I have to cope with him on this trip.**

**Dearka: Well it is atleast better than mine…..A picture of Me reading the book "Make-Out Paradise…..**

**Yzak: g2g**

**Yzak: Ladtop needs to charge….**

**Yzak: Talk to you on Earth….**

**Yzak Signed Off at 7:53 AM**

"So, when we reach Earth it's the Month of celebrating.....Christmas" Kira said to Lacus.

"Oh right! It should be fun. We can decorate our own Tree, byt Christmas Gifts for each other and much more!" Lacus was over excited.

_Kira: There is only one thing I want for Christmas.......It can only come from you......it IS you......._

Everyone was silent for the next 12 hours. Sleeping, internet, daydreaming, staring outside the window…..etc. Yzak was probably on his ladtop again.

10:00 PM:

The door sepertaing where Yzak and the Pilot was sitting nd the rest of the group opened.

There stood the Silver Haired Dule Pilot the totally opposite of calm. "DEARKA, ATHRUN, KIRA YOU BETTER GET YOU ASSES HERE!" Everyone woke up, even Cagalli but no one made a sound.

"What's wrong, Yzak?" Athrun asked who just awaken from his slumber.

"Does Anyone Know How To Drove A Shuttle? The Pilot Just SUISIDED!!

**Yes, I'm afraid I am going to leave You Hangin here……Tune in for next time/R&R**


	6. Phase 06 We Know Its Your Fault

**Chasing Destiny: Chapter 6: We Know Its Your Fault**

**Sorry for not being active! Its writer block...and Homework**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed**

* * *

Everyone rushed to the front, except for the girls. The plane has been on auto drive for the past 2 hours.

"Do you think he was a spy?" Kira asked Athrun

"I don't know...."Athrun was observing the front plane carefully. Kira was trying to follow him.

Yzak got up on his feet."So, are we gonna do something or what?"

"Look, the parachute is gone. He probably escaped like that...but where would he land?" Kira asked

"He must have located on the map before he left...."Athrun respond

"We don't HAVE TIME FOR DETECTIVE GAMES!" Dearka yelled

"Bu—" Yzak, who was trying to look like it was really easy to pilot something like this, cut off Athrun.

"But how do you pilot a simple plane, you ask? Well, how much harder do you think it is than to pilot a Mobile suit?" Everyone stared at Yzak confusingly.

"Come on! Most of us have been Top Gunnist before."

Kira hopped into the pilot's seat."Okay, let's get this started."

Cagalli went back to sleep."What happened again...?"

"I think they are watching Yzak play a computer game..." Mir asked

"Hey where's Lacus?"

"Kira, look there's a plane behind us." Lacus said

Kira turned around and saw Lacus."Lacus, you should get some rest. We can handle this.""Lacus smiled."But I couldn't rest knowing that the plane was unsteady."

"In soon will be safe. Kira, try contacting the plane." Athrun stated.

"MESSAGE TO THE SHUTTLE AHEAD ---US. THIS -----ORB.

PLEASE SLOW DOWN A----LET US HELP.

"Orb? What is Orb doing here?" Dearka questioned

"Well, I guess we better let them help us......how did they now we were here?"

"How are we sure this is the TRUE Orb. It could be spys...." Yzak commented

"Well we really have no choice.....the computer says we are running out of oil...."

So they seven characters woke up, packed up, and got ready to commence transfer and abandon the shuttle into the Orb Plane. Of corse, the girls were a bit afraid of the wind rushing and heights but the planes were able to slow down.

"Looks like we made it." Athrun said, brushing dust off his jacket.

"Indeed." A voice that sounded familiar to Kira. He turned around to find his old captain."Miss Murrue Ramius?!"

"It's a pleasure to see you people again." She smiled as they smiled back.

"Don't forget about me." The person who said that was infact walking in the room right now. Kira thought that sounded familiar to him as well. He thought it was Mu La Flaga, a man who inspired him in his beginning battles with the Strike Gundam. Instead, there stood Andrew Waltfeld. Kira knew miracles can't happen to him all the time but he was a little depressed.

"Great to see.....both of you." Athrun commented.

"So what brings you two here?"

Andy started: "Well we knew you were going to Earth, but we thought that some people will still be hunting down coordinators." This was the perfect time for Dearka to shout out acknowledging his idea but instead he just grinned."Also, someone or something made the Pilot suiside since I found this note on Yzak's luggage.

Everyone leaned in to see that the note said. Due To An Unpleasant Passenger......Enreka

Everyone stared at Yzak."What? Was it my fault that the Pilot had no brain?"

"Well Enreka probably hates you. We should keep an eye out just in case." Mir said.

"Going back to before, we decided to follow you." Murrue said. "I hope you don't mind we will be following you on Earth."

"Ofcorse not. You guys are off duty?" Cagalli seemed relaxed and awaked.

"Well you are, Princess of Orb. Would you grant us permission?" Andy flattered.

Cagalli's face turned slightly red, forgetting she was the princess of Orb....what an idiot she thought she was."Oh right.....hehehe Permission Granted."

They all safely landed on Earth in Abashiri, Japan. Then there was a new Tradegy.......choosing Hotel Rooms!

They all entered the Hotel "**MiraMar**." Everyone was talking while Mir went to get the keys.

"Well, there are four Hotel Rooms." Athrun said. "I get my own Room." Yzak interrupted.

And WHY Is That?! Cagall was about to ask, but she much rather stay with Athrun. She did not get along with Yzak, in fact, no one ever did. "I'm staying with Athrun."

"No surprise." Dearka whispered to himself."Kira, Lacus you two can stay together........you don't want to stay with Dearka, do you? Cagalli asked in a teasing manner. Dearka glared at her.

When they got to their rooms, they realized they were right across each other. Inside the Room, their were a bedroom, living Room, Kitchen, and bathroom.

"I can' t believe you guys let me share a Room with Dearka" Mir whined.

Lacus giggled."It can' t be helped......." Cagalli said. She was laughing as well.

"Wouldn' t it be better is Dearka stays with Yzak so I can get my own Room."

"Good Luck getting Dearka into Yzak." Cagalli said. Mir continued to whine.

* * *

**I had to stop here because of Homework......and I didn' t want to delay Chapt 6 then It already is. I will try to update soon **


	7. Phase 07 Ryosuke Takah!

**In the world of Cosmic Era 75.  
There lived Kira Yamato.  
And his troubles of war.  
But wh--**_Oops. Its too early for this._ **P**

Did I mention that I would EVENTUALLY get back to my Fanfiction account and publish Chapter 7 of Chasing Destiny? Will here is the Eventually part. And what's about...the phrase up there you ask? Its a new story of mine, not yet published though. I'm thinking it will be called 'Unreachable Feelings'. This one might be more focused on Kira and Lacus' relationship even more but it would have more action rather then romance. It will also twist the Gundam Seed DESTINY storyline. I hope you read it soon!

**PS: Please visit my website at_ It really helps!_**

Chasing Destiny: Chapter 7: Ryosuke Takah

"If I were rain, that joins the sky and earth but otherwise never touch, Could I Join two hearts as well?"

-Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Everyone woke up early next morning. They ate breakfast at a local Mcdonalds (someone cough Yzak cough got cranky because they ran out of syrup). They caught the bus but. After an hour and half of driving, the basic things were playing Poker (sometimes when they got tired of the cards they actually 'poked' each other), sleeping, and muttering to themselves.

Kira was sitting next to a child, who seemed around the age of eight. The beeping and explosion noises from the child's game got his attendtion.

"Is that a war game you are playing?"

The child paused the game and lookup up at Kira's eyes.  
"Ya, you are a pilot of a plane and you have to shoot down those grey robots. Then you will eventually get to a giant ship..."

While the kid trailed off about the ship, Kira just noticed that the little kid had brown hair and dark violet eyes just like he does, but his brown hair was a bit lighter then his, more like light brown. That looks fimiliar Kira said to himself...sarcastically.

The child finished talking.  
"Interesting...What's your name?"

-----------------Meanwhile Lacus & Cagalli---------------------  
"Wow Cagalli look that ship!" Cagalli looked out the window and saw the sea. "That's a cruise. Looks nice on the outside." Cagalli replied "We must be crossing a bridge." Lacus said

"You look dissapointed, Cagalli. What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe who are going to see a boring three and half hour presentation of "Shinderera Monogatari" (The story of Cinderalla)...and tomorrow we are going to see Momotaro (peachboy)!"

"You don't like theatres and movies?"

"I rather go to an amusement park with roller coasters..."

"But Cagalli, you should appreciate going to Shinderera Monogatari atleast, it cost 12,000 yen each ($110 US dollars). The boys picked Momotaro."

"hnn...Well atleast were going to Akitsushima (The Dragonfly Islands) the next day. I heard they had the best Theme Parks!"

"Cagalli...its like you're thinking the first few days are sacrifice for the next"  
-----------------------Meanwhile Kira--------------------------

"My name is Ryosuke Takah. But my nickname is Ry. I don't even pay attendtion when people call me by my real name!"

"Interesting. And did you say that you never took down the ship?" Kira asked curiously

Ry put his game down and exaggerated with his hands."I never even got up to it"  
He took his game and resumed playing it, but before that:  
"Would you like to try?"

"Sure, why not? Thank You." Ry handed over Kira his game. Ry leaned over to watch. In only a few seconds, Kira was farther then where Ry had always failed. "Wow! You're amazing! I got to take down you're name! You could be the champion of this someday..."

Kira smiled. "Kira Yamato." Kira destroyed the last mobile suit, or how Ry called them 'grey robots." "Alright! Let's go blast that ship." cheered Ry. But just as then, the bus has arrived at its destination.

"Awww No Way! What rotten luck." Ry whined.  
"Its alright. I promise after the show I'll sit next to you again and help you defeat the ship, Ry." "Thanks Kira"  
"Where is your family, Ry? People are starting to leave the bus"  
"..."Ry seemed uncomfortable "What's wrong"  
Ry's voice turned low, he looked down and said "...My family was killed in the war. I sneaked onto the bus with you and your friends because I had no where else to go. I was so lonely..."

Kira's eyes widen to surprise. He put his hands on Ry's sholder. "Ry, come with me. I'll keep you safe as long as I can"  
Ry was even more surprised, and he began to cry. "But w-why would you help a strange kid like m-me?"

"Because... I was in the war. I had to kill many soldiers of Zaft and Earth Alliance to save those who were valueable to me..."

------------------Everyone else---------------  
"Everyone here?" Athrun turned to see.  
"hm..Yzak..Dearka...Miriallia..Lacus..Cagalli...Where is that fool kira?" Athrun joked "Kira went to sit in the back. I'll go get him." Lacus volunteered. Everyone signed.

"Kira"  
"Lacus...err.. Wait a second I'm coming"  
"I'll wait for you." Lacus said with a smile.  
"You made a new friend?" Lacus was able to see Ry, who was slightly embarassed and started to wipe his tears off his face.

"Ry's alone in the world. I'm wondering if we can help him, and since he has no one, when you go back to the PLANTs you could take him to Malchio." Kira responded

"I guess we could do that. But we really have to hurry now, everyone is waiting"  
"Okay, c'mon Ry."

LATER

yawn "that was bbbborrinngggg" complained Ry "Actually I found it quite interesting." Kira said "Ya, it wasn't that bad. Really dramatic." Cagalli agreeded.  
"You were the one complaining before, now I'm guessing you really enjoyed it. It was really soothing." Lacus responded "The are three of a kind" Dearka whispered to Ry.

"SOOTHING SOOTHING. CINDERELLA SHINDERERA SOOTHING." Haro popped out of nowhere and started takling out of speech...again.  
Ry hid behind Kira from Haro. "Don't be afraid hopefully, it won't try to jump on you." Kira told Ry.

So they all took the bus back.

Kira & Lacus-  
"So you think Ry is making friends with Dearka, Athrun and everyone?" Kira asked Lacus "He's making friends with everyone else just fine. Its like he's a Junior Kira, he follows your characteristics...Though it is sad about his family." Lacus "I don't know why...but when he told me that his family past away in the war...I felt so guilty...Do you think why I feel this way is becau--"

"Kira," Lacus put her hand on his back and held his hand.  
"Remember, it may seem like you killed a lot of people, and innocent ones too but I know that you saved even more lives. I'm sorry I brought his family up to the subject"  
"Its okay, its not your fault" Kira responded Kira felt very embarassed but very happy that he knows he will always have Lacus to keep him company and resolve his problems.

Until next time!

-Kira-Kun's, WingZeroUpgraded


	8. Phase 08 The One Called Dragon

**Hi, its been a while again. Please don't kill me, I'm feeling a bit drowsy these days. Its just about 8 days until my birthday. I already recieved my gift, an Ipod. Its already flooded with songs from Gundam Seed, Destiny, and a few from G Gundam. By the way, I didnt login my account for some while and I've noticed Chasing Destiny has been added to 2 C2 Communities. Thanks Angel of Dreams and xStarrynightX. bows I'm honered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Chasing Destiny: Chapter 8: Dragon**

* * *

It was a sunny, soothing, perfect afternoon in the lobby of the Miramar Hotel. It was a shame they came to Earth unplanned. Now they have to spend days planning as well as fun and relaxing. Where are they going today? What will they be doing? Who knows. Their Destiny is in their own hands. 

Everyone sat their looking anoyed and pissed off...especially hot heads like Dearka, who had that disturbed look on his tan face. However, Yzak seemed relaxed on the couch. "He's always happy when others aren't." Dearka remembers when he dragged Yzak to this trip.

-----Flashback----->

"C'mon yzak, what's it gonna cost you"  
"Days of my life! Besides, there's stuff I haven't finsihed with Zaft"  
"Don't you think its time to take a step back from veteran work"  
"No"  
"It'll be fun...because we'll get to bother Athrun and Kira more"  
...It came from the top of my head.  
"Err...Fine"  
Dearka grinned. "Bwhaha."

------END Flashback----->

"I thought this trip would be perfect. Damn, wrong again." Dearka slammed a fist to the tall coffe table. Which seemed to caught everyone's attendtion.

hn. did I hit it THAT hard? Dearka slid a hand to his hair to hide his face.

"Hey, Dearka.  
The shy boy Kira came running toward him.

"Hey, where've you been?"

"I went to the grocery market with Lacus and Cagalli, it was right across the street. There was nothing to do here and Lacus wanted to go..and so I went to."

Dearka sighed. He then turned his head to see if anyone was behind Kira. "Where are the girls?"

Kira sat down. "Cagalli said I should bring back the groceries so they don't have to carry that much. Even though I insisted its not too much for me to carry...well she can be very persuasive at times...Anway, I have to go back to them at Macy's."

"Then shouldn't you run back to them now?" Dearka asked, still seeming bored and disturbed

"Crap! Gotta run!" Kira burst up and started running. Then he ran back to Dearka again. "You won't mind watching these for me, huh?" Kira, whom seemed a bit embarassed.

"Yeah, sure. Playing delivery boy for your sister and the one of your dreams again, eh Yamato?" Dearka teased though Kira was gone in a Flash.

-------------Meanwhile...------------->

"Arghh...Where's Kira?" Cagalli grumbled "He's gotta watch this stuff while we go try these on." Cagalli took out these sparkly hi-heels (Kira-Kun; I'm not really good at descriptions like this). Lacus however, came out of an isle holding many dresses. That second Kira came bursting into that isle, his head turning left and right looking for Lacus and Cagalli. Unfortunatly he crashed into Lacus. Lacus flew a few inches up as all those dresses as well. "Eeek!"

All those dresses Kira manage to catch except one that manage to fall on his head. Lacus fell on top of Kira and all those dresses he was holding which cause Kira to fall. "Arghhh. Sorry, I guess I was running too fast."

"Its alright Kira, we did make you run back and forth"  
Cagalli however, dropped her shoes and just about when Kira thought her mouth would fall off, she took out her camera phone and took a picture of them on the floor. They both felt slightly embarassed.

"Bwhahaha! That was hilarious! Kira you've got cat-like reflexes! Catching all those dresses AND LACUS! HAHAA"  
"Err I think we should hurry up, Cagalli." Kira was a bit disturbed with the evil laughter of his sister "Yeah, Coming Cagalli!" Lacus dragged Cagalli by the arm, who stop laughing now.

"Umm Kira, do you think you can watch our stuff"  
"S-Sure, No problem"  
"Thanks! Oo by the way thanks for catching me!" Lacus smiled at him.  
Kira turned pink. All he could do was smile back as he watch them run.

Maybe I should follow them just in case...

-------------Meanwhile...at the MIRAMAR------------->

Athrun and Miriallia were talking to the desk reciptionist, Yzak acting 'fine', and Dearka pissed off. Athrun and Miriallia walked back from the reciptionist looking tired of talking. Dearka shot up. "So, any places to go to?"

Athrun began to speak.  
"Well..we could go to a Water Park, a roller coaster park, a arcade park, a fantasy park...a ma"  
"OR we could just go to High School..." Miriallia interrupted. It was a bit absurd at first.

"Its a vacation, who would want to go to school!" Athrun shouted, only loud enough for them to hear though.  
"Well..it'll be fun. We'll meet new people and stuff..." Miriallia couldn't think of anything else. "I don't want to go to all these crazy parks!" She looked down at Yzak and Dearka, waiting for an opinion. Unfortunatly their faces were clueless and they were speechless. They all sighed. The all sat down. There was a moment of silence.

"Where's Yamato's pal, Ryosuke?" Dearka, whom broke the silence.  
"He's at the nearby Elementry School". Miriallia anwered.  
Another moment of silence.

"Hey, its awfully silent. Where's Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus?" Athrun questioned "Oh, Kira took them shopping..." Dearka respond "Let's go check on them, maybe they'll have an opinion." Miriallia said

-------------Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli...------------->

After about 40 minutes in the changing rooms, Lacus and Cagalli already came out. They found Kira sitting on a nearby chair with his head on his hands, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. He was loudly awoken by Cagalli's hand on his shoulder. In fact, he almost jumped up.

Lacus giggled.  
"Uhh..." Kira who was lost for a moment. "Buying anything"  
They both sadly shook their heads. "Maybe we should get going then." They all agreed. The moment they turn around they saw Athrun, Mirallia, Yzak, and Dearka. "Athrun!" Cagalli run up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, what's up?" Athrun answered.  
"Umm.. hey guys, look at this..." Cagalli took out her celluar phone.

Oh No...Not this again. Kira closed his eyes and shook his head. His hair was brushed of his eyes by Lacus, who was looking at his eyes.

I love here blue eyes.  
Before moments, the 5 friends have laughed and with "Awwww..." with approval and how sweet that moment seemed. "Lucky Cagalli caught that on Camera. Ha" Athrun answered, looking at the Kira and Lacus who were once again RED.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Kira who was quite stumbly from embarasment "We came to ask you guys a question." - Miriallia "Would you like to spend out vacation at a bunch of amusement parks or go to High School again? Plus, we have Fridays though Sundays off." "uhhh..."Kira didn't know how to respond "I want to go to school!" Lacus yelped "Really?" Athrun and Cagalli asked with surprise Kira raised an eybrow "Well," Cagalli though about it "I guess it would be fun meeting people"  
"No, no." Lacus had her 'baby blue eyes on'. "Its not like that. Its just that I've never been to High School before"  
"You haven't !" Miriallia asked with shock.  
"Well...I was a freshman until the was started. Many of my teachers said I was too smart for their classes anyway. My dad was unable to help me with school stuff. So I was really forced to drop out"  
Everyone was sucked into her story.  
"Err..What about you Kira, what do you think?" Athrun asked "Uhh...ummm...errr...well..." Kira thought too hard Dearka raised an eyebrow at him.  
Lacus and Cagalli started giggling but then bursted into laughter.  
"I guess it would be okay to go to school..." Kira finally answered.  
"Awww well I guess if all of you are going then I should go to." Athrun, a bit disappointed "Who Said," Dearka's voice who appeared. "We would go?" The 'Camera' turned to Yzak and Dearka. "Are you..going?" Athrun asked "Ya we are." Dearka anwered swiftly. Everyone was disapointed, but not about going to school but about Dearka's false answer.

After enrolling into Dragon High School (I couldn't think of anything else!), the very next day, they were going to start school. Those last days faded away as it was the first day of school.

The schedule board was on the center bullitin. "Awesome, Yzak." Dearka just noticed he was in the same class as Dearka. But he was actually excited of being in the same class as Miriallia.  
"Awww...I'm stuck with these two.." Miriallia complained. Yzak walked ahead to leave some space for them.  
"You know," A voice came out of nowhere. "I could arrange to change your class..."

Dearka and Miriallia's attention was caught to that voice as well. They could now see who that was. It was a tall student. With dark blonde hair just like Dearka's. His hair wasn't wavy like his though, it was _Perfect_...it was a bit curly near the bangs...It couldn't be explained. Dearka was caught in the middle. It could have been his imagination, but he saw Mirillia and the tall boy staring into each other's eyes. His brain told him told him to stop the tall _Jerk_ but his legs made him run..following Yzak...running...

"Kira!" Lacus finally reached him in the large crowd.  
"What's going on Lacus"  
"We're in the same class"  
"That's great"

And everything was good...Athrun was with Cagalli as well.


End file.
